the_adeptsfandomcom-20200216-history
Benedict Arnold
Benedict Arnold was born the second of six kids to a wealthy and prosperous businessman who taught Benedict the ways and values of the merchant class. However, even at a young age, Benedict harbored dreams of grandeur. He enlisted early to a local militia to fight in the French and Indian War, but was turned down when his parents refused consent. Benedict did become a businessman himself where he was at some point introduced to Freemasonry, precipitating his joining the Fraternal Order of Builders. During a business trip to the West Indies Benedict received the shocking news of the Boston Massacre which led him into the fiery events of the American Revolutionary War. http://www.benedictarnold.org/ Facts: -Benedict Arnold fought in the Connecticut Militia where he quickly won accolades for himself and his company. He was present at several major battles throughout the war and was known to personally lead the charge against enemy lines. -Benedict was actually a very successful military officer and a talented leader. He was originally inducted int the Order of Destroyers, a vocation to which he took with much gusto. He led his men by example and was very popular among his soldiers. These traits of his character became all the more shocking following the revelation of his betrayal. -Benedict sunk all of his finances into the war. He was also passed over for promotion by the Continental Congress and was viciously gossiped about by jealous rivals within the Sons of Liberty. This, combined with his frustration that the Colonies refused to compromise with the British monarchy, is believed to have turned him against the American cause. -At some murky point, Benedict switched sides, not just to the Knights of the Round, but also to the Order of the Fallen! -Benedict was awarded command of West Point, an important strategic location for the SoL. He planned on surrendering it to British forces and handing over George Washington himself who would be visiting. However, Benedict's KotR handler, Major Andre, was captured by the Sons of Liberty and papers on his person revealed the plot. -Benedict managed to escape the vengeful Sons aboard a British sloop-of-war. He journeyed to England where he was accepted kindly by the British monarch and the Tories. However, he faced financial problems for much of his life thereafter and was said to have died a pauper. -Upon his death, Benedict gave much of his remaining possessions to a 'John Sage.' To this day, no one is really sure who John Sage was, although it is popularly believed that John was one of Benedict's illegitimate children. -There is an apocryphal story that, on his deathbed, Arnold requested to have his old Colonial uniform put on him and prayed to God to forgive him for 'ever putting on another.' This is regarded by modern academics to be apocryphal. -Back in America, the name Benedict Arnold became a byword for treason and backstabbing. He was lambasted thoroughly by the press and several leading figures among the SoL portrayed him as a modern Judas Iscariot. -Benedict's descendants settled in Canada and the surname 'Arnold' can still be found across the Knights of the Round Chapter. Category:Sons Of Liberty Category:Knights Of The Round Category:Knights Of Labour Category:Infernal